The Chakra Beast
by DarkCollosus
Summary: What if the sealing of the Kyuubi was different? What if the youki of the beast was converted into normal chakra and sealed into Naruto so he could access it gradually as he gets older? Watch as Naruto becomes a true powerhouse in the elemental nations. God-like Naruto. Naruto/Ryuuzetsu. Pairing will not show until later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if the sealing of the Kyuubi was different? What if the youki of the beast was converted into normal chakra and sealed into Naruto so he could access it gradually as he gets older? Watch as Naruto becomes a true powerhouse in the elemental nations. God-like Naruto. Naruto/Ryuuzetsu. Pairing will not show until later in the story.

**Authors Note: this is my first story so please be patient as I may not be as good as other writers. I am currently doing exams so my time on the computer making stories, that you will hopefully enjoy, is limited. Any reviews are greatly appreciated and let me know if there is something I can do better or change. I will only do English translated jutsus as finding translations are troublesome except for the main techniques like Rasengan, Rasenshuriken, Chidori, etc. No Flames please. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters in the story except for the characters I make up and the differences in the story from cannon.

''blah'' human said

''_blah_'' human thought

''**blah'' demon/summon said**

''**_blah_'' demon/summon thought**

Chapter 1: Where It All Began

You would think a birthday would be a time for celebration and happiness. You would also think it was a time for parties and cake but for a certain six year old boy with blue eyes and blonde hair, it would be hell. It was the evening of October 10th; the little boy had just turned six and was on the run from an angry mob of villagers for no reason except for trying to go to an annual festival on the defeat of Kyuubi.

Ever since little Naruto could remember, he was hated, despised and the worst part was that he didn't know why. Every time he walked down a street, they would glare at him. Every time he wanted to buy something, they would overcharge him. Every time he went to become friends with someone, their parents would arrive telling them to stay away from him and that he was bad boy when he knew that he had done nothing wrong. The villagers did all they possibly could to make his life the worst it could be without actually breaking any laws and even then there were still the few, or many in this case, that would do just that to make it even worse for him.

As he ran down the main road, he spotted an alleyway which he assumed would be a good escape route. He quickly turned into it and only realised his mistake upon facing the wall of a dead end. Turning around slowly with a scared look upon his face, he was greeted with the sight of a mob of villagers, each giving a hate filled glare. He started to sweat at the killing intent exuded from the villagers and immediately tried to think up a way to escape.

He would think of none.

''Nowhere to run _demon_,'' a villager sneered at the front of the mob, ''and no Hokage to save your murderous ass.'' Turning around he added, ''what do you say we kill us a demon, boys and finish what the Fourth started.''

A scream of 'yeah', 'kill the demon' and other random obscenities was heard. As if there was a starting signal, they all charged forward intending to kill the supposed being that had caused them and countless others so much suffering. Screams of excruciating pain could be heard for hours but no one around cared, not even the Anbu assigned to his safety as the bystanders and his supposed protectors watched as he was beaten within an inch of his rather short life.

A couple of hours later

Naruto lay still on the ground, in a puddle of his own blood. His arm was twisted in the wrong direction. Both of his legs were broken. He had multiple stab wounds located throughout his body created by an assortment of everyday tools. Many angry purple bruises could be seen covering him. His eyes were slowly closing but stayed open long enough for him to see the Hokage, his jiji, and a squad of his most trusted Anbu jump down from the rooftops obviously still adorning the masks that hid their identities. One seemingly had gravity defying silver hair.

The Hokage gasped. Although having seen this scene many times before, it always wrenched his old heart when he saw his surrogate grandson in this horrendous condition. He knelt down, slowly and gently picked up the unconscious and severely wounded child and then turned to the Anbu Squad with narrowed eyes.

''Find the people who did this. I don't care how you do it. Show them no mercy,'' said Hiruzen Sarutobi almost like a whisper with a nasty scowl set on his usually kind face, reminding all people present he was the 'God of Shinobi'. The Anbu all nodded before vanishing in various shunshins searching for the many people who had participated in the violent assault of Uzumaki Naruto.

Hiruzen turned his head back at Naruto and he too vanished but to the hospital where he 'asked' the medics to save Naruto's life. They, although reluctantly, started saving the little blond ball of energy so as to not incur the wrath of the single strongest ninja in The Land of Fire, the god of shinobi.

In Naruto's Mindscape

Meanwhile, Naruto had just woken up in strange surrounding. The ground was drenched in water soaking his clothes but he paid it no mind as he had been in worse weather conditions without shelter before (he had been kicked out of the orphanage four months ago after all) ,the wall he was looking at was covered in pipes of various dark colours. He looked up, the ceiling towered high up in the air and at least a hundred and fifty metres from base to top. Standing up, Naruto turned around where he saw a massive cage. Where the doors met on the cage, there was a piece of paper about 25 metres off the ground. On it read the word seal in kanji.

Suddenly, two glowing red eyes stared back into Naruto's making him fall onto his backside from the suddenness.

''**So this is my container,''** the owner of the demonic eyes said

''W-who are you and w-where am I? Container?'' Naruto just managed to say despite his fear and confusion.

''**I am what you know as Kyuubi and we are in your mindscape,'' **Kyuubi said calmly before adding,** ''your **_**Yondaime Hokage**_** sealed me into you so yes, you are my container,'' **Kyuubi finished spitting as he said Yondaime Hokage.

Realisation hit Naruto as he connected all the dots. Why he was hated, ignored, pushed away and it was all because of the monster before him. Tears welled up in his eyes as he thought of all the things he'd been through. He wiped his eyes, steeled his nerves, stood back up and glared at the giant fox.

''Why? Why did you attack the village?'' Naruto demanded.

''**Do not presume you can glare and speak to me in that way **_**lowly human**_**!'' **Kyuubi yelled causing young Naruto to flinch and lose his glare. Kyuubi then continued, **''However, I have seen through your eyes the life you have to endure and this has earned you an inkling of my respect, so child, I offer you training in order to become a Shinobi. I vow to make you strong if you put in the effort. But be warned, this is not an easy path. You will go through a lot of pain but it will make you powerful. All i ask in return is for you to change your midscape into something less...depressing. Do we have an accord?''**

Naruto thought about this with his six year old mind. Tutelage under the most powerful being known did not sound bad. He'd be able to protect those he cared about, those that had kept him from going insane from the loneliness, the pain, the hollowness that he remembered like yesterday. He'd be able to crush those that tried to take them away from him. He'd be able to become strong enough to be Hokage, to protect the village and earn the acknowledgement of the villagers that he had longed for.

''I accept,'' the six year old said, his mind made up, ''but how do I change my mindscape?''

''**The mindscape is the representation of you. It will therefore change to what you deem it. Now there is something that needs to be discussed. When the Yondaime sealed me into you he also put all my youki in-. ''**

''What's youki?'' interrupted Naruto with the curiosity given to all kids.

''**Youki is what you might call demon chakra. Now don't interrupt anymore.''**

''Yes Kyuubi-sensei,'' said Naruto respectfully.

''**Good, now as I was saying, the Yondaime also put all my youki into a seal which converts it into normal chakra. There will be nine times where at midnight you will gain an equivalent to a tail of power. Tonight is one such night, the final one being the night of your twelfth birthday.''**

''How much is a tail of chakra sensei?'' Naruto asked, curious as to what amount of chakra he was getting.

''_**He's not as dumb as he looks. Speaking of, we need to get rid of that orange,'' **_the chakra entity thought with a mental cringe_._ Kyuubi then said, **''much more than a kage's chakra supply.''**

''Whoa, I'm gonna have more than nine Hokage-jiji's worth of chakra,'' Naruto said to himself. At this point Naruto was too amazed to think of much for a moment before the Kyuubi spoke again, knocking him out of his stupor.

''**Yes well, don't let it go to your head. Also, don't forget about your own chakra which I'm sure is going to reach a Hokage's level on its own. However, I am going to have to seal the chakra that you get from the seal away as soon as you get it….unless you really need it or when you gain much more control of it.''**

''What, why,'' Naruto said curious as to why the Kyuubi would try to limit him after saying he would help him.

''**Do you think it would be good for the mentality of the people in this village if they thought that I was being released by you, albeit gradually because of the chakra you exude. The ninjas would try to kill you without even trying to understand the situation. It sort of goes against you wanting to protect the villagers and become Hokage if your dead,'' **replied Kyuubi with a deadpan look.

''Oh, okay,'' said Naruto with a sheepish expression while rubbing the back of his head.

''**Ok back on track now, I advise you to get back home before the transfer starts. Because it's going to enlarge your chakra coils forcefully, it's going to hurt...a lot. The procedure will force your chakra coils to enlargen,'' **Kyuubi said, suddenly feeling sorry for his container.

''It can't be more painful than the beatings,'' Naruto said with a dejected look.

''**I guess we'll see. Now I think you should wake up. You should be fully healed now.''**

Before Naruto could reply he was pushed out of his mindscape.

In the Hospital

Naruto's eyes opened before dashing around to see where he currently was. He spotted his jiji sitting on a chair on the right of him looking at him with concern.

''How do you feel Naruto-kun?'' the third Hokage said with worry.

''Good as new jiji!'' Naruto exclaimed, once again putting on his mask of happiness before springing out of bed. The blonde glanced at the clock.

''_11:24, enough time before midnight to get home and prepare,_'' he thought.

Naruto then asked, ''can I go now.''

The Sandaime Hokage merely sighed and nodded. A second later Naruto had already ran out of the door and was on his way back home.

Ten minutes later, Naruto climbed the stairs to the top of the apartment block and turned a right at the top of the stairs. He stopped at a door and fished his pockets for the key to his apartment. Entering moments later, he ran in and glanced at the clock. 11:49. He went to his bedroom and got changed as quickly as he could before jumping into bed. He glanced at his alarm clock. 11:59...12:00. Then the pain started.

**A/N:**

**Please review. Corrections and ideas will be greatly appreciated. Sorry for the cliff hanger.**

**Next chapter will be Naruto's training and the academy.**

**See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: What if the sealing of the Kyuubi was different? What if the youki of the beast was converted into normal chakra and sealed into Naruto so he could access it gradually as he gets older? Watch as Naruto becomes a true powerhouse in the elemental nations. God-like Naruto. Naruto/Ryuuzetsu. Pairing will not show until later in the story.

**Authors Note: this is my first story so please be patient as I may not be as good as other writers. I am currently doing exams so my time on the computer making stories, that you will hopefully enjoy, is limited. Any reviews are greatly appreciated and let me know if there is something I can do better or change. I will only do English translated jutsus as finding translations are troublesome except for the main techniques like Rasengan, Rasenshuriken, Chidori, etc. No Flames please. If you don't like it, don't read it. I also forgot to mention last chapter that honorifics like -kun and -chan will be used as I know most of them and I am also changing the fact that shadow clones will cost a definite amount chakra to work and can be powered up with more chakra to last longer and do higher chakra costing jutsu. I am not sure about cannon but in my story, the sharingan will only copy techniques, whether it be ninjutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu or taijutsu, that it can see so if a technique's user is too fast to see even for the sharingan then it can't be copied. e.g. handseal speed, speed of the user's movement. Oh by the way, Kyuubi's chakra does not leak into Naruto's any more since Naruto gets the converted version. Kyuubi has already regained all his chakra in the last six years and a bit, well one day really.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters in the story except for the characters I make up and the differences in the story from cannon.

''blah'' human said

''_blah_'' human thought

''**blah'' demon/summon said**

''_**blah**_**'' demon/summon thought**

Chapter 2: Training and the Academy!

Naruto woke up with a heavy groan. He still felt sore and stiff after last nights procedure of the enlargement of his chakra coils. God damn it had it hurt. Not being deterred by his aches and pains, he swiftly brought himself into a sitting position and began to stretch his body, trying to work out the kinks in it. Jumping out of bed, Naruto ran into his bathroom to brush his teeth and do his other morning rituals.

**''Morning kit, it's about time you got up.''**

''Aaaaahhhhh! What the hell! Kyuubi? Don't do that! Wait. You can talk to me when I'm not in my mindscate now?'' Naruto screamed in surprise.

**''Mindscape,''** Kyuubi corrected, **_''I nearly forgot he was a six year old kid.'' _**He then continued**''Yes kit, I can. The seal allowed us to communicate with each other after your... forced visit. From now on though, you do not need to speak out loud for me to hear you lest you arouse suspicion. All you have to do is to think of what you want to say to me,'' **said a calm and somewhat bored Kyuubi. Naruto could just imagine the Kyuubi laying lazily on his crossed front limbs in his mindscape. He had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes.

_''Thanks Kyuubi-sensei. So what are we goin' to do today,'' _Naruto asked, the shock and confusion receding.

**''Don't mention it. Now, come in to your mindscape. You have your end of the deal to hold. You must meditate and access the recesses of your consciousness to enter your mindscape.'' A**nd with that Kyuubi** c**ut off. Running, Naruto entered his fairly dirty and vandalised kitchen. It had only been a over a year since he came to live here after the old man had found him and in that time the villagers had found out. There had been numerous break-ins already! Well, it was better than living on the street. He had been sleeping in a cardboard box and feeding himself from a bin for nearly a month since he was kicked out from the orphanage and left to fend for himself. His Jiji had given him an apartment after that and gave him more than enough money for him to live off of... if he had been any other child. But, Naruto had to buy items for a higher price which were usually in bad overall condition. The only things he could buy for the correct amount of money was the packets of instant ramen that the kind man and his daughter sold him and his orange jumpsuit- not that it was for a good cause. But Naruto was a good spender, always saving 50% of his stipend if he ever needed it. It also helped that the flat was already furnished so he didn't need to buy furniture and only needed to buy necessities like food.

Naruto sat down and thought with his hand underneath his chin. He had seen the old man that came around once or twice a month, to see how he was doing, do it before. Jiji had sat in a cross legged position and remained still to clear his thoughts. But before trying to enter his mindscape, Naruto quickly had a cup of instant ramen. Ten minutes and six cups of ramen later, Naruto mimicked what the hokage had done. Naruto stayed perfectly still on a rug that was missing a large section in his living room, a feat usually impossible for him to do, and searched his mind to try to enter his mindscape.

Five Minutes Later: In Naruto's Mindscape

It took Naruto a while but he had entered his mindscape successfully. The ground was still covered in cold 'sewage' water and the walls still had their dreary cold look. The pipes were still there, representing the flow of his chakra throughout his body as he found out later when he established a better conversation with Kyuubi.

Standing up straight from his sitting position, he turned around to face the mightiest of the tailed beasts. He looked at his new sensei for a few seconds but when he saw Kyuubi's facial expression turn into an expectant one (just a slight raise of his right equivalent of an eyebrow), Naruto quickly face-palmed upon realising what he came here to do in the first place.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on his surroundings, conjuring up a place he thought would be suitable. His hands clenched sharply from the mental exertion and then the walls, the pipes and the sewage water quickly rippled as the image in his mind started to shape around them. The cage started to deform into a circular shape before it shrunk quickly, turning into a black collar and attaching itself onto Kyuubi's neck snugly but not overly tight as it would hurt his new teacher. The once paper looking lock that kept Kyuubi in the cage transformed into a large metal tag still with the kanji for seal written on the visible side (though if Naruto had to guess when he saw it later on, it was on both sides). That tag was kept together with the collar via a chain that came from the collar itself.

Naruto opened his eyes and he along with Kyuubi took a look around at what was now Kyuubi's new home. They were stood in a large field where once the ground was filled with ankle deep water, now it was covered with many beautiful and different coloured flowers. Many larger than normal trees could be seen dotted randomly around them, all different shapes and sizes and of a vibrant green colour, a large mountain range could be spotted in the distance, only a few kilometres away, a distance that Kyuubi would be able to travel with no difficulty and if one looked close enough he or she could probably see the large volcano behind them. From the complete utter direction of the mountain range, there was a beautiful beach with golden sand and shimmering clear blue water. A river ran right beside them coming from the mountain range where a massive waterfall could be seen; it was large enough for even the Kyuubi to have a shower and still have room. Suddenly, many puffs of smoke appeared and when they dispersed Kyuubi looked with great surprise as his new private area now included giant animals and insects, giant to Naruto as they were at least five times as big as they were usually but to Kyuubi, nothing was taller than knee height and nothing taking up more volume than his mighty head.

Kyuubi turned to face Naruto and raised an imaginary eyebrow though the effect was still the same but he then said** ''You've outdone yourself Naruto. I did not expect such an extraordinary new environment for me considering the many sins the people of your village have done to you because of my attack.''**

Naruto looked sheepish. He rubbed the back of his head like he usually did when he was embarrassed but managed to get a hold of himself and said, ''Yeah, about that. You don't seem particularly evil to me so far and you even agreed to train me to become strong so you're okay in my book! Anyway the animals here can be killed and injured. I think you can even eat them if you wanted too.''

Naruto looked at the many creatures and smiled at his handiwork while Kyuubi kept staring at him looking like he wanted to decipher something and continued, '' I'll let you decide what animals you want here and even how many of them there are. I even made them bigger so it would be more entertaining to you if you do decide to attack them. I'll leave their size up to you as well. All the areas repair themselves so you don't have to worry about lasting damage. The seasons even change here too.''

The edges of Kyuubi's huge mouth twitched upwards at his words before he said to Naruto in his normal booming voice but not quite as demonic, **''Thank you kit. I forget to mention that because last night was your first acquirement of a tail, I let you keep half of the chakra that you got. Now we can get to training. We can train in here for a few hours before you have lunch and come back for more training. Is that acceptable?''**

''Yeah, okay!''

**''Now because this is your mind, you cannot train physically here so all workouts have to be done in the real world but we'll get on to that later. We need to start on the basics first. Today you will attain one jutsu from me and we will work on your chakra control as it is most likely... shot at the least in this moment. Because our minds are semi-linked linked I can etch the handseal for this jutsu into your memory but you still have to practice it to not only produce the muscle memory needed to be able to do this as if it was second nature but also memorize subconsciously the chakra memory in order to do this jutsu without the help of handseals to mold your chakra.'' **Kyuubi said now in sensei mode and finishing his first lecture to the six year old boy. Kyuubi then sighed as he saw Naruto's confused state. **_''This is going to be a long few years until Naruto can understand More difficult wording.''_** Kyuubi decided to dumb it down for the blond as he restarted his lecture but now in a far simpler tone, **''You have to keep doing this technique over and over again until you remember how to do it without thinking too much.''**

''Ooooohhhhh,'' Naruto said, finally understanding what his sensei had just said.

**''Now, this jutsu is called the shadow clone jutsu. I saw it when I was inside my previous host. Now thi-'' **he was cut off.

''What previous host! You've had more vessels than just me? Why would you even try to remember a jutsu anyway? You don't have hands to use them,'' Naruto asked and interrupted.

**''Where do you think I've been for the last hundred years or so. I am a being of chakra given a physical form. My memory is a photographic one because it is recorded with my base chakra (a/n: the chakra Kyuubi needs to keep 'alive'. He can use up all his tails of chakra and still remain in existence if he keeps his base chakra) which means I remember everything I see. Do not interrupt any more. Now this jutsu is a very chakra costing one for most humans. It takes about forty normal clones' worth of chakra to do but those clones are quite useless. This jutsu can be fortified further with more chakra. This allows the clone to last longer and/or use higher ranking jutsu. When a shadow clone is dispelled all the memories experienced by clone in it's 'life' is transferred back to you hence it's benefit in training. Get ready kit, I am going to etch it into your memory now,'' **Kyuubi explained.

Naruto clutched his head and suddenly he knew everything about the shadow clone jutsu. How much chakra it took exactly, what the memory transfer was like and what it's uses were. Bringing his hands from his head slowly, he made the single handsign needed for the technique and then called out his technique, pouring as much chakra he could from his body into it.

''SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!''

Suddenly the entire area of where the two were in was covered in a large layer of smoke which cleared moments later to reveal hundreds of shadow clones. Naruto collapsed on to the grass and began taking huge gulps of air.

**''Whoa, kit. Easy there. How much chakra did you put in?'' asked a shocked Kyuubi.**

''All of it.''

**''Figured as much. Even I didn't expect you to make this many. Now we can use these to start your chakra control training. Asked a third of them to each go to a tree, a third of them to stand by the water and a third to grab some leaves each and sit in a clearing.''**

''You heard sensei! Get to it!'' shouted Naruto

''YES BOSS!'' came the booming reply of the masses of clones.

The clones did as commanded and went to there specific stations and listened intently to further instructions. They completed this in five minutes.

**''Clones by the trees. You must add chakra in a constant supply to your feet and try to climb the trees without your hands. Clones by the river. You must add chakra to your feet also but the chakra output has to change as the water does to walk on the water. Clones by the leaves. You must add chakra to your forehead to try to stick the leaf to your head. If you succeed, add more and more leaves. The clones that aren't sitting down. When you think you have made good progress, dispel to send this information to your counterparts. This exercise isn't finished for you unless you can fight on your allocated surface for one hour,'' **commanded Kyuubi.

''YES SENSEI!''

''Sensei what am I gonna do?''

**''Pick one and get to work. I'm going to go take a shower. I have not bathed for the last several decades,'' **and with that last statement, Kyuubi bounded towards the waterfall, eating an elephant on the way.

''Okay, I think I will try to do the leaf sticking exercise first.'' He walked over to a tree that was nearly stripped bare from is army before and grabbed a few leaves before he then sat down with his clones and began to try the exercise. He closed his eyes and tried to add chakra to his forehead. Placing the leaf on to his head Naruto then tried to keep it on his head for as long as possible doing fine for a couple of seconds before the leaf felt like it was shivering but Naruto knew that was impossible so he kept continuing the exercise. Then the leaf started to tremble which Naruto took as a bad sign but continued to stick the leaf on his head anyway. Another few seconds later the leaf blasted off of his forehead, flying fast toward the tree before impaling into it before crumpling. Upon closer inspection the leaf looked slightly burnt. Needless to say, he tried again.

In ten minutes, the first clone had dispelled revealing that it had gotten a good three metres off of the ground in the tree climbing exercise. The other clones doing that exercise used the advice given to them and they all instantly shot up to above three metres.

Another five minutes had passed and another clone had dispelled. He had managed to stand on the water for a few seconds before falling and the others quickly used his progress and improved.

By that time Kyuubi had finished his shower and was watching on the sidelines how well Naruto was completing his exercise. He was truly a genius, even if he didn't show it normally.

Time skip: The End of the Day

''Ugh, I... did it,'' whispered a clearly exhausted Naruto who was taking huge gasps of air, trying to revitalise his lung and restore some of his chakra. Kyuubi came up to him and gave him the closest thing to a proud smile that Naruto was ever likely to see but as quickly as it came, it disappeared revealing the usual stoic stature.

Kyuubi then said, **''Yes kit. It's also a good thing that many of the shadow clones had dispelled along the way to finishing the exercise otherwise you would have gotten the worst migraine ever from having to take in so much information at one. Next time dispel ten in say... two minute intervals.''**

Naruto gave Kyuubi the best salute that he could in his current state and managed to gasp out a 'yes sensei' before falling asleep for the night.

_**''He is going to go far with this dedication...''**_

Time Skip: The Next Day (7:58 am)

Naruto woke up from a dreamless sleep and found himself still on his rug and laying in an awkward position. Somehow his left foot had gotten on to his couch while in his sleep while his arms were splayed out across the ground and his face was using the empty ramen cups he had for lunch the day before for as a pillow. Needless to say he had to scrub his head clean for quite a while.

Naruto entered his mindscape after cleaning himself up, brushing his teeth and eating his breakfast which unsurprisingly was his favourite food to find his sensei, the mighty nine-tailed fox in a similar position. His face was half buried in the river, his hind legs were put up against the carcasses of many different assortments of animals, his front legs were splayed out to the side and his tails were covering his body like a make shift blanket. Naruto had to refrain from laughing by slapping a hand to his mouth. He managed to control himself before he would have to incur Kyuubi's wrath and the nine-tails took that time to suddenly wake up. He pulled himself up to his usual stoic stance without a hint of embarrassment showing on his facial expressions though mentally Kyuubi was trying to regain his composure from having let Naruto see him that way.

**''You do not speak of this...ever. Do I make myself clear,'' **the Kyuubi said simply but coldly.

''Yes, of course Kyuubi-sensei. So, what are we going to do today,'' asked his slightly amused student.

**''You are going to get rid of that eyesore that you call clothes, get proper food so you can eat healthily and not be so malnourished and short-''**''HEY''**''and you are going to get a set of kunai and shuriken each and some chakra weights so we can use them later for training. Oh and you are banned from eating ramen except for once a week,'' **Kyuubi said simply without any hesitation or any room for refusal.

''WHAT! _Sensei _have mercy, pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssseeee,'' Naruto pleaded. He was on his hands and knees with tears coming out of his eyes. Ramen was his favourite food. He couldn't live without it for most of every week.

**''No.''**

''Fine,'' said a dejected Naruto.

Naruto would have to crack his little piggy bank later. This was going to cost him.

Two Hours and nineteen shinobi supply shops later

_''This is the last one in Konoha. I hope this works. Getting kicked out of shops kinda became tedious fifteen stores ago.'' _Kyuubi-sensei had fallen asleep in the last forty five minutes when he got bored.

Naruto walked toward the last store. It was fairly large and obviously very well maintained. On the sign read the name of the shop 'HIGURASHI'S'. He opened the door and bell went off. The person behind the cashier was a man in his late 30's. He had dark brown hair that was cropped short and a small beard. He was easily six foot three inches and had bulging muscles. He had on a navy blue blacksmith's apron and gloves. The huge man turned towards him when he heard the bell with a welcoming smile.

''Hello there. My name is Tenko Higurashi. What can I get for you today?'' asked the newly named Tenko with his deep tone of voice.

Naruto smiled. Not a person in the village that lived in Konoha permanently didn't know who he was so it was nice to see that more than the old man didn't judge him for what he was. A jinchuuriki.

''Hello, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm looking for some chakra weights, a set of kunai, a set of shuriken and some new clothes please.''

The man smiled a kind smile behind the counter and said, ''Sure. Come on, follow me. I'll take you to where they are.''

With that Tenko pushed open the small door and steeped out from behind the desk. He led Naruto through the room to where the chakra weights were passing lots of different weapons that made Naruto look at the huge amount in awe. When Tenko turned around to see Naruto staring at all the weapons with his mouth slightly opened, he chuckled, remembering his first visit to the blacksmith's all those years ago. Just a few months younger than Naruto is now if he remembered correctly.

Pointing at the multitude of bands, four small ones and a large one, Tenko began his talk, ''Now these bands are chakra weights. You put two bands around your hands, two around your legs and the large one on your chest. To activate them you must put chakra inside the band at their individual seals,'' he pointed at a small seal that looked like a cross with a circle around it and continued, ''And tell it how many kilograms you want the band to weigh. To deactivate it push chakra into it and say release.''

''Thanks but where are the clothes?'' asked Naruto, eager to continue his first shopping spree.

Tenko took the weights in his giant hands and led him to another aisle that was full of shinobi garb. He then waited allowing Naruto to choose. Naruto picked up a bunch of clothes that were to Kyuubi's specifications, now that he had woken up and ran to the changing rooms. Closing the door behind him, he began to try out different outfits.

Finally, after a good fifteen minutes, Naruto came out of the changing rooms wearing black anbu style pants, a long sleeve shirt that clung to his body, a pair of black shinobi sandals and a white vest like the ones that he saw other shinobi wear but a different colour.

''How do I look Tenko-san?'' asked Naruto who was striking a pose for him.

''Like a true shinobi,'' was his reply.

On the way back towards the counter he spotted a pair of identical katanas on the shelf. The metal used for the blades were black and their hilts were white and black. Their sheaths were beside them and also all black and Naruto eyed them for a while before Tenko noticed that the six year old wasn't following him any more.

''Ooh, so you are interested in these swords eh? They are made of chakra conducting metal of the highest quality so they aren't cheap. Do you want them?''

''You don't think I'm a bit young?'' replied a curious Naruto.

''Of course not. I got my first sword when I was five years and nine months old. So, do you want them?'' Tenko asked again.

_''What do you think sensei. Can you teach me how to use a sword?'' _Naruto mentally asked.

**''Yes, my previous container was a sword specialist in using dual wielded katanas as well. But if you want to learn how to use these, you must be able to do jutsu without handseals. This is the chakra memory I was talking about yesterday,'' **replied Kyuubi.

During this exchange Tenko thought that Naruto was just debating about whether to get the swords or not so he waited patiently for his decision.

''Yes please Tenko-san,'' came his awaited reply.

_**''Like mother, like son.'' **_thought a reminiscent Kyuubi.

Tenko walked up to the swords and took them, put them in their respective sheaths and carried them with him while he started to walked towards the counter again. Naruto's eyes never left the blades as they walked.

Tenko moved behind the counter and put the swords and the weights on it. He then turned around to pick up a set of kunai and a set of shuriken too.

''Can I get five more of these outfits as well please? I have to have more than one copy after all,''

''Sure thing Naruto, I will deliver them to you sometime next week.''

''Okay, how much is it overall?'' Naruto asked, counting his own cash.

Tenko said, ''13'960 ryo.'' Naruto's face dropped into a downcast expression as he didn't have enough, even when he had saved much of his stipend and upon seeing this, Tenko quickly added, ''But seeing that this is your first shop here, I will give you 50% off your items provided that you keep on shopping here.''

Naruto's expression became happy again.

''Yes, of course I will Tenko-san.''

Naruto quickly paid the required money which left him with nearly nothing. Thankfully, jiji was coming tomorrow to give him his stipend for the month and he could begin saving again.

_''Now for normal shopping. Ugh this is going to be annoying. I'll probably have to go into every shop again,'' _Naruto said, annoyed at being the village scapegoat.

**''I will teach you the transformation jutsu now. I will not waste my time going into shops only to be kicked out again!'' **yelled an angry and frustrated Kyuubi. He then sent the knowledge to Naruto's memory banks.

_''Not that I doubt you or anything but why didn't you do that before sensei?''_ asked a miffed Naruto.

**''-'' **he would get no reply.

_''Okay then... I'll drop these bags at home first. Then I'll practice this jutsu until I don't need to use handseal,'' _Naruto mentally confirmed before racing of towards his house.

Once Naruto got in, he meditated to enter his mindscape and he began practising the transformation jutsu with his shadow clones,which he could already do without making signs, so he could do it without handseal.

A Few Hours Later

Naruto had just returned from shopping and had put everything where they needed to be. The blond could not believe how much he had been overcharged before he knew the transformation jutsu. It truly worked wonders on his economy. Before he had left, Naruto had put his chakra weights and added three kilograms to each limb and five to his torso. He was moving much slower now than usual but Kyuubi explained that because of his healing factor he would be able to up his weights quicker than most people.

**''Naruto, you will probably enter the academy next September, correct?'' **Kyuubi said, out of the blue.

''Yeah, sure, why?'' asked a curious Naruto.

**''We can probably spare a few days going to the academy at the start, but then you will have to send a shadow clone so we don't waste time,'' **explained Kyuubi.

''Okay then sensei.''

11 Months Later

Today was the day. The day that our six nearly seven year old blond joined the academy. The academy that had produced countless amazing shinobi from the sannin to the fourth hokage. His Jiji had asked him a week ago whether he wanted to become a shinobi and he naturally said yes so Hiruzen had him enrolled into the academy.

Naruto had learned much during the last eleven months of training under the best sensei he could ask for. His schedule for when they first started was mostly physical training, a lot of chakra control exercises that got more difficult as they went along and the occasional simple technique. It had looked something like this:

7:00-12:00 One lap around Konoha, 100 punches with each hand, 100 kicks with each leg, 100 push ups, 100 sit ups and then another lap around Konoha.

12:00-13:30 Lunch break

13.30-15:00 Chakra control (with clones)

15:00-18:00 Taijutsu training (with clones)

18:00-19:00 Dinner break

19:00-20:00 Kenjutsu training (with clones)

During the training sessions that involved clones, Naruto usually made fifty so as to not damage his head even with his amazing healing factor. During the weekends Naruto would have an easier routine so as to not strain the six year old. The weights also came off these couple of days so he could get used to his speed. These days were mainly focused on stealth and theory as well as reactions training.

Two months after that, the exercises getting more difficult and the weights getting heavier of course, Naruto had found out from Kyuubi about is affinities. Yes affinities. These were, in order of strongest to weakest affinities, wind, lightning, fire. All the offensive affinities. Then the routines started to look like this:

7:00-10:00 Five laps lap around Konoha, 150 punches with each hand, 150 kicks with each leg, 150 push ups, 150 sit ups, 100 pull ups from the nearest monkey bars and then another couple of laps around Konoha.

10:00-12:30 Elemental training (with clones)

12:30-13:30 Lunch

13:30-15:00 Chakra control (with clones)

15:00-18:00 Taijutsu training (with clones)

18:00-18:30 Dinner break

18:30-21:00 Kenjutsu training (with clones)

The weekends were still used for stealth, running without weights, theory, reaction increasing and now sparring with clones since he was good enough now. Naruto would usually use 75 clones now.

Eights months into the training and by this time Naruto had pretty much mastered elemental training and had proceeded to advanced level stances on his taijutsu and kenjutsu. His chakra control was near perfect but would then go back to genin level when he gained another tail of chakra as he had found out from the second tail. He had to train his ass off for a whole day on just chakra control to get it back to the level it was and then he was allowed to keep the chakra because he had learned how to suppress it so it felt normal to others around him. Then came the hardest training regime that Naruto had ever heard of but he stuck with it and by Kami did it give him results. Even if he was wearing 150 kilograms worth of extra weight he had still ploughed on with the least amount of complaining. His training regime then, had looked like this:

7:00-10:00 Ten laps lap around Konoha, 250 punches with each hand, 250 kicks with each leg, 250 push ups one handed on each hand, 250 sit ups, 200 pull ups from the nearest monkey bars on each hand and then another ten of laps around Konoha.

10:00-12:30 Genjutsu training (with clones)

12:30-13:30 Lunch

13:30-15:00 Chakra control (with clones)

15:00-16:30 Taijutsu training (with clones)

16:30-18:00 Kenjutsu training (with clones)

18:00-18:30 Dinner break

18:30-21:30 Ninjutsu training (with clones)

He now used a hundred clones during training. During the weekends he continued to train without weight, did theory with Kyuubi-sensei which now included mainly strategy and puzzles, interrogation training in which he had to withstand torture. Naruto had hated that one. Increasing his reaction time, stealth training and his own creations was also apart of his weekend as well as sparring. Naruto had to be able to use a genjutsu or ninjutsu without handseals before it could be called mastered which took extra time and effort, something he gave his all to provide. All this training had happened in a training ground that nobody used which Naruto thought was strange at first before he went in. He had developed a grudge against the giant spiders since he started training there. They just wouldn't stop attacking him, destroying his clones, whatever. So he made it his mission to kill as many spiders during training as possible.

Naruto had decided to leave his swords at home so they wouldn't intimidate anyone. He also agreed with Kyuubi about the importance of keeping his skills hidden for the time being so he would be underestimated. He would do everything just to a passing grade so as to fool people about his skill level. He had also taken to wearing a face mask to hide his identity to certain prejudice people.

Upon entering the classroom, the six year old blond swordsman found himself to be the first one there so he sat down at the front desk and waited for his fellow students and his teacher to arrive. Soon people began to stream in and fill up the tables. He himself was sitting next to a fairly big boned boy who wore a green shirt and had swirly marks on his cheeks and a boy with the head of a pineapple. He was just sleeping on the desk so Naruto guessed he was a Nara, famed throughout the Elemental Nations for their laziness. Then the teacher entered. He had a scar across his nose and also had a pineapple hair cut. He also wore the usual clothes for a jounin and chunin which included the green vest and the long sleeved navy shirt and the navy pants.

''Hello my name is Iruka and I will be your teacher for the next five years. I will be the one to teach you about being a shinobi and your duties as one. I hope we work well in our time together. Now, who's up for some Konoha history,'' said their new sensei in a happy tone.

**A/N: all finished. Phew. Well next chapter will be the graduation test and team assignments.**

**See ya!**

**DarkCollosus logging out**


End file.
